Zoe Rodriguez
General Zoe Rodriguez is an Action Hero. She did all of her own stunts in "Bullet Train". According to Crash, she's like the perfect killing machine. She is amazingly fit and does multiple intense workouts. Character's Backstory According to Zoe, during the Pier 1 True Love Quest, she was an up-and-coming star before she had a string of five hit movies, and made her first million. Ethan offered her a contract, which she denied, but gave Ethan her number. She was originally set to marry Chance Duncan in the quest A Chance At Love before the wedding was called off. Personality and Characteristics Zoe appears to be a very gutsy and confident individual, who is very proud of of her life's achievements. She is a very straight-forward person, and lets people know exactly what she wants, rather than dodging the point or playing-mind games. She also appears to be quite flirty, as she hits on Ethan, despite not seeing him for ages, and also while she has a boyfriend. She can also be very rude, and even calls herself a jerk. She completely ignores your character until Ethan say you and he are on a date, at which point she begins talking rudely to you. Zoe also states that she usually goes after what she wants, black belts, marathons, insane workouts and romance are those of which she listed. Appearance Zoe has tousled wavy black hair and a camouflage green spaghetti strapped shirt. She has the third skin tone. She has bright pink lip gloss. Character Relationships Crash Crash is a huge fan of Zoe. He idolizes her. Ethan During the quest Pier 1 True Love, it is reveal that while Zoe was still rising in her career, Ethan offered Zoe a contract, to which she refused, and the two broke contact. However, during the quest, Zoe is being extremely flirty towards Ethan, saying she'd like to 'be friends, very ''close friends'. Ethan states that he would usually jump at the offer (either to being in a relationship with Zoe or a kareoke party with the crew of The Walking Dead), but he is on a date. Chance Duncan During Pier 1 True Love, Zoe states she has a boyfriend, though they recently had an large argument, hence the flirting with Ethan. During Sundance, this boyfriend is revealed to be Chance Duncan, the hottest rookie in the NBA. He proposes to her at the awards ceremony and she accepts, so now he's her fiancé. The two then decide to have their wedding be huge, and 'bigger than Kim K's', and even film the preparing for a reality show special on the wedding. During the filming, the two argue a lot, and prove that they love each other, but their differences might be big enough to tear them apart. Eventually Zoe throws her wedding ring into the crowd while yelling at Chance because he changed the only thing she cared about, her wedding song down the aisle, for his fans. Desiree Stone Desiree is a close friend of Zoe's; in fact, she's basically Zoe's only female friend. They got matching tattoos to commemorate the completion of the film War Zone. Desiree is the Maid of Honor at Zoe's wedding. Desiree harbours romantic feelings for Zoe, but does not act on them, for fear of risking their friendship. Fun Facts and Trivia * Zoe's known for doing her own stunts. * She calls Ethan 'Cufflinks'. * She has mastered 13 different Martial Arts. * She is a member of The Silver Circle society. * She once starred in a string of five #1 boxoffice hits, cementing her place as a mega-star. * She starred in ''Rogue NationZ. According to your character, she was tough yet vulnerable in the face of a zombie apocalypse. Photos Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:LGBT